Law and Order: POTO
by FanChic
Summary: Olivia is stalked by a masked man they know more about than they realize. The entire plot is based off of Phantom of the Opera. That's what the POTO stands for. Before you breeze over this story, note there isn't any singing. It's better than it sounds, just please give it a shot :).
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is going to be mostly author'a note FYI, with a shorter chapter. Okay, yes, the POTO stood for Phantom of the Opera. Relax, there won't be any singing in it, that would be just weird. Anyway, I'm combining my two biggest obsessions into one story! I got this idea after watching an SVU marathon and then watching Phantom of the Opera. This is going to be a mostly SVU-ish story. The only thing that is Phantom of the Opera is the plot. This is going to be set up like Phantom, without singing and more like SVU. You'll just have to read to see what I mean. The prologue is set during the current season (season 15).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all was inspired from Dick Wolf (SVU) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (Phantom).**

_Prologue_

Olivia was sitting at her desk when Nick came up to her.

"Hey Liv?"

She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"There's something you should see."

Olivia stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just come on."

Nick turned and started to walk out and Olivia followed him.

He walked down to the door that led down to the basements of the precinct.

"Why the hell are we coming down here?" Olivia questioned him.

"You'll see." Nick just kept walking, but Olivia knew something was up.

They walked down the flights of stairs to the basement.

"Nick what the hell is this all about?"

They saw some maintenance guys working down there. Nick walked over and grabbed something from one of them and walked back over to Olivia.

"The maintenance guys were working down here and they found this." Nick opened up his hand and in it was Olivia's fearlessness necklace.

"Oh my god." Olivia said in utter shock.

She took it out of his hand and just stared at it.

"I lost this years ago." Olivia said as she thought back to that dreadful year she did not want to remember...

**A/N: Dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun! ****For those of you Phantom fans, I hear the overture playing in my head whenever I read the end if the chapter, ha. _Please_ REVIEW and let me know what you think of this idea, it will be better than you think ;).**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long, my internet was down :(. Oh well, anyway, this is more of a SVU chapter, it'll get more Phantom-ish next chapter, and so forth. Rest of the story is during season 13. Oh, and before I forget, Monique is still in this story, for the purpose of needing the tension that was in Phantom between Christine and Carlotta.**

_2 years ago..._

Munch walked into the squad room.

"Did you guys hear?" He directed this at Fin, Monique, and Olivia.

Monique looked at him.

"Hear what?"

Munch walked over to Monique's desk and dropped the newspaper he was holding on the side containing obituaries.

Olivia walked over and at it. "Oh my god, Fin come look at this."

Fin got up and walked over to her. "Who's in it?" Fin looked at the paper and saw Brian Cassidy's face on it.

"Oh my god, it says he died in a fire in his home last night."

Monique was just staring at it.

Nick and Amanda looked over at them.

"Who is it?" Nick asked Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "He used to be a detective here, his name was Brian Cassidy."

"Oh, I'm sorry guys." Amanda said.

"We haven't talked to him in twelve years, we were partners." Monique said.

Cragen walked out of his office.

"Come on people, we have a perp to catch. Andrews was just spotted at JFK, so today is when this happens."

Without any warning Monique got up and walked out of the precinct.

"What's her problem?" Cragen asked.

"Read today's paper, you'll find out." Olivia said.

Amanda, Olivia, Nick, and Fin all started to walk out when Alex walked into the precinct.

"Alex, this is going to have to wait, he's been spotted." Fin said.

"Good, I'm glad getting that arrest warrant wasn't a waste of time." Alex said to them.

They walked past her out of the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Nick walked into one entrance point of the airport while Amanda and Fin walked in another entrance.

All four of them split into different directions, searching for Andrews.

They all had their wires on, so they could communicate more easily.

Nick spotted Andrews and spoke into the wire.

"He's walking towards the south exit."

Olivia was the first one to respond.

"Got it."

She was right by there, and she could see Nick about fifty feet from where she was standing.

She scanned the crowd subtly and saw Andrews at the exit, getting ready to walk out.

Olivia subtly walked towards the same exit, but before she even came close to it, Andrews bolted out the door. She started to run after him.

"He's running!"

Olivia said into the wire.

As soon as she said this, Nick was already at the door with his gun drawn.

Olivia caught up to him and they ran out after him.

Andrews was running down the sidewalk towards an empty street.

Nick caught up to Andrews and tackled him to the ground.

He punched Nick in the face, but Olivia grabbed his wrists and cuffed him.

"Are you ok Nick?" Olivia asked him.

Nick nodded his head and stood up.

Olivia read him his Miranda rights as they walked him over to the squad car.

They got Andrews into the car, and Fin and Amanda came running over.

"We were all the way on the north side," Fin noticed the side of Nick's face,"you alright?"

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"I'm happy we caught him after a month." Olivia said.

Amanda and Fin went to get into their car and Olivia and Nick got into theirs.

Nick started to drive away and Olivia noticed someone staring staring at them.

It was a man with a dark hoodie on, ans she could only see the left side of his face.

She thought this was strange, and she she looked over again, but he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot was walking out of the airport. He had just gotten off of his flight from LA, where he had been the past couple months.

When he walked out he saw who he had came here to see.

Olivia was standing with other Detectives in front of a squad car.

"Oh my god, it is really Olivia, after all these months." Elliot thought to himself.

Elliot walked quickly down the sidewalk to his car before anyone saw him.

He heard them get into their cars and saw them drive away.

Elliot was going to save catching up for later.

**A/N: The beginning will come back into play later. Think about it ;). Oh and the man Olivia saw and Elliot are not the same person FYI.**

**_Please_ REVIEW.  
**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Normally I wouldn't post 2 chapters so close together, but I always update after a new SVU. I added important info. to chapter 2, so make sure you reread it. For a guideline, the premise of this chapter is "Angel of Music".**

**Disclaimer: I own no SVU characters or song lyrics I may use in dialogue from here on out (thanks Dick Wolf and Andrew Lloyd Webber).**

Amanda, Olivia, and Nick walked back into the precinct. Fin had taken Andrews down to booking.

Cragen walked out of his office and up to them.

"Good job today guys."

"How's Monique doing?" Olivia asked Cragen.

"She's better, you know she's taking this a little hard."

Olivia nodded her head and Cragen walked back to his office as the rest of them got back to their work as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_9 P.M._

Nick stood up from his desk.

Olivia looked up at him from hers.

"You going home already?"

"It's been a long day. We really don't have anything going on anyway."

Nick walked out of the precinct and Alex walked into the room.

"Heard you guys did a nice job today catching Andrews."

"Yeah, Cragen thrilled, to say the least." Amanda said.

"Did you get his arraignment in today?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Yes, he didn't make bail and you won't believe that the trial actually starts tomorrow."

Amanda and Olivia were shocked.

"Wow, busy day for you too." Amanda remarked.

"Tomorrow I'm calling Warner, some members of CSU, and you and Fin."

Alex looked at Amanda.

"I'm guessing the reason you're here to go over what I'm going to say on the stand, then?"

"Exactly, we can do it now if you want."

"Sure, why not, I'll be a minute."

"Alright." Alex walked out of the room, leaving Amanda and Olivia by themselves.

Amanda was getting her things together and Olivia looked over at the window on the other side of the room.

She could've sworn she saw someone standing there.

Olivia got up and walked over to the window, but saw no one.

She looked out the window and saw nothing, until someone caught her eye.

There was a man standing under one of the lights in the parking lot.

She recognized h as the same man she had seen at JFK earlier.

"Olivia?" Amanda had noticed Olivia's actions.

Olivia looked at Amanda, then back out the window.

The man was gone.

"Olivia?" Amanda said her name again.

Olivia walked back over to her desk and sat back down.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out if it today." Amanda asked her.

Olivia shook her head.

"I feel like I'm going crazy right now."

Amanda looked at her.

"What's going on? You know I'll listen."

Olivia sighed.

"Ever since we were at JFK this morning, I've been seeing this man over and over again. He was watching us there, and u could've sworn I just saw him standing outside."

"Maybe he's just some creep."

"That makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Actually, the creepy part is that last night, I saw him in a dream. I feel crazy right now."

"It's probably just all the stress from the past month building up on you."

"I hope you're right."

Olivia sat back in her chair.

"We should get out of here though."

"Yeah, I have to go meet Alex."

As if on cue Alex walked back into the empty precinct.

"Are we just going to wing it on the stand tomorrow?"

Amanda sighed. "No, I was just leaving anyway."

Amanda stood up and gave Olivia a sympathy look before walking out of the precinct, with Alex tailing her.

Olivia was left alone in the precinct.

She was getting ready to leave when someone walked in.

"Olivia?" As soon as she spoke she recognized his voice.

Olivia looked up and saw Elliot standing there.

"Elliot? What the hell?"

Olivia stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Elliot walked over to Olivia.

"I had to clear my head, it was too much for me."

"So you're solution was to just quit and disappear without even talking to me again?"

Olivia was still upset over that issue.

Elliot tried to calm her down.

"Relax, I'm back in New York now, and I'm not leaving again."

Olivia hesitated to talk again.

"Good."

"So, do you want to go catch up or something?"

"Elliot, I can't. The past couple weeks have been stressful."

"It shouldn't take long."

Olivia tried to object but got interrupted.

"Not tonight-"

"Come on. I have to go grab something, the we can go anywhere."

Elliot turned and walked out if the precinct.

Olivia followed him to the doorway.

"Elliot, things have changed!"

She yelled after him, but he was long gone.

Olivia walked back to her desk.

"Ignorant fool! He tries to win you over too hard!"

Olivia jumped when she heard this loud voice. She looked around the room but saw no one.

"Hello?"

"That insolent man, basking in your glory!"

She heard the loud, angry voice again.

Olivia faced the window she had been at earlier.

Still, she could only hear him and listen.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

She shouted into thin air, because the voice had come from all over.

"Look in the doorway, I'm standing right here."

This time the voice came from behind her.

Olivia turned slowly toward the entrance and there was a man standing there.

She jumped back when she saw his face, the same face shed seen earlier in the same man.

"Why Olivia, you look like you've seen a ghost." Brian Cassidy said.

Brian had half of a white mask covering the right side of his face.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"You stay the hell away from me."

Olivia said as she reached for her gun, but her gun wasn't in its holster.

"Looking for this?" Brian held up her gun, which was in his hand.

"How the hell-"

"That's not important Olivia."

He dropped the gun to his feet and kicked it across the room.

Olivia took a step in that direction, but Brian was somehow standing right in front of her.

Brian grabbed her wrist with his hand.

Olivia tried to pull out of his grip, but he was inhumanly strong.

"Come on Olivia."

She kept trying to get out of his grip, but it was physically impossible.

Brian pulled Olivia out of the squad room and out the door leading to the basement.

Just as they went into the staircase, Elliot had come back to the squad room.

Elliot noticed that Olivia was gone, but all of her stuff was still there.

"Olivia?"

**A/N: Anyone else start hearing Phantom of the Opera after they read this? ;) Now we start the good stuff. _Please_ REVIEW.**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I hate writer's block _so_ much. That's what took me so long :(. Anyway, to answer a few questions, the building is fairly large. And, if there was someone there to hear her, they wouldn't, because in Phantom, he's kinda taking over her mind and manipulating her. That's the situation here. Premise for this chapter is "Phantom of the Opera" FYI.**

Brian led Olivia down the flights of stairs leading to the basement.

Olivia kept trying to pull out of his grasp, but she couldn't.

"Brian, what are you doing? How the hell are you still alive?"

He didn't answer her, but instead kept walking and leading her forward.

Olivia had been struggling but was starting to do so even less.

Brian had a smirk on the half of his face that Olivia could see.

"My power over you, grows stronger yet."

Olivia couldn't believe him.

"You're insane."

She looked behind her, hoping that someone had seen what had happened.

"Olivia, no one is coming."

"Where the hell are we going anyway? There isn't anything down here."

Brian turned to look at her as they entered the actual basement.

"Looks may be deceiving."

He led her over to a section of the brick wall.

Brian pushed on one of them towards the center and the section opened like a door.

Olivia was confused.

She had been down here plenty of times, and this was never there.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Olivia asked as he pulled her through the doorway.

"When the world thinks you are dead, you have plenty of time on your hands. You never know what you may find."

The entrance behind them closed, and before them was a long passage lit only by candles that sloped downwards.

"What the hell is this place?" Olivia asked him.

"This used to be a tunnel the army back in the 1800s used as an escape route. They'd come down here and use it as bunkers. I found out about it a couple years ago and found it last night."

Olivia was amazed that nobody else knew about this, but she knew that could wait for later.

The walkway seemed to go on forever, until they came to an opening at the end of it.

By now Olivia had stopped struggling and was just walking behind him.

Brian wasn't taking any chances, so he still had a hold of her.

The opening opened up to a very large room.

The ceiling of it had to at least been thirty feet above their heads and the room was very large in diameter too.

Olivia guessed there was no electricity down there, because the room was lit up, but by what seemed like hundred of candles.

The walls of the area were all stone, like natural rock.

Brian led Olivia across a bridge that crossed over a small lake.

If Olivia hadn't just been upstairs in the precinct, she'd swear she was dreaming.

She just looked around the room awestruck with the fact that this was sitting below the precinct.

When they had gotten across the bridge, there was very old furniture that was torn and had many holes in it.

Brian let go of Olivia's hand and stepped back. He turned and looked away from her.

Even though Olivia's instincts told her to try and run, her body wouldn't let her.

"Why am I here Brian? What is the purpose of this?"

Olivia had a slightly harsh tone in her voice.

Brian looked over at her.

"I have here because when I supposedly died, it was my chance to start over, I could have a new life. I've been in love with you since we met."

Olivia just stared at Brian as he walked back over to her.

**A/N: This chapter was the most difficult so far, but it'll be worth it at the end. The scenery for this, how I have it imagined is like in the 2004 version with Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum.**

**_Please_ REVIEW so I can get your feedback on this story.**

**Your obedient friend and angel.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: One of my favorite scenes in Phantom, so I tried to make it better. Sadly short, but to the point.**

Brian walked back over to Olivia.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I was never going to."

Olivia just stared at him, she knew that he was getting ready to pour his heart out to her after twelve years.

"I know you can sense the connection we've always had."

Olivia knew he was right, but she didn't accept the fact.

Instead she just kept looking at him, seemingly unable to move her body.

Brian felt she was staring at his face, which she wasn't, but he stepped back and turned his face away from her. He didn't want her to see the damage done.

Olivia could see right through him, she knew there was something he was hiding under the mask, but she didn't know exactly what.

"Don't look at me, don't even think about it." Brian could read her easily too, and he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

He stepped back from her and walked away.

Brian stopped and turned to look at her.

"Close your eyes and think of anything else but your previous life. If you forget it, we'll go and you'll live a better life."

Olivia thought he was crazy, she glanced around the room hoping to find another way out. All she saw was the same one, but then noticed another tunnel going off into a different direction.

"That's how I got I here Olivia, and it's also how we'll get out of here."

Olivia took a step in that direction, but was stopped when she felt Brian come up behind her and grab her arm.

She turned to face him, and he kept on trying.

"Open up your mind and give this a chance."

He backed up and she followed, her mind not giving any thought to it.

"Leave the world you knew behind you, this is you now."

Olivia turned away from him.

"Only then, will you belong to me." Brian thought to himself, not wanting Olivia to hear that comment.

He could feel that she wasn't giving in as he had hoped, but Brian knew it wouldn't be that easy. She was tough to crack.

"Olivia, you can trust me." Brian said softly.

Olivia turned back around. She needed to distract him so she could get away from him.

Her left hand went up to grab the mask.

Brian's eyes got wide and grabbed her hand before she had the chance.

"This had been my dream for the past twelve years, and it will happen."

Olivia went to pull away, bit Brian reached up to her neck and literally hit a nerve.

Olivia had no idea what the hell he did, but she fell unconscious and Brian caught her before she hit the ground.

He walked over and laid her on the old couch down there.

Brian looked down at Olivia. He spoke to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"You alone can help me. Help me start a new life."

Brian turned and walked away from her.

**A/N: "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the... night." ;)**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or song lyrics used in this chapter (believe me when I say I used a lot).**

_The next morning..._

Olivia opened her eyes and sat up.

It took her a minute to remember where she was.

She scanned her surroundings and her eyes found Brian walking across the room.

Olivia stood up and realized he was distracted and there was a way out.

She went to move but Brian looked up and noticed she was awake.

"Olivia, I'm not an idiot."

She stopped in her tracks, cursing under her breath.

Olivia looked at Brian. For some reason he was obsessed with keeping that mask over his face.

She had an idea, there was one way to distract him.

She walked over to where he was.

Brian was looking down and not paying attention.

She came up behind him and quickly grabbed the mask, revealing his distorted face.

Olivia's eyes got wide and Brian covered his face with his hand.

"No! Damn you!" Brian screamed at her, and she knew he was very pissed off.

Olivia backed up quickly and ran in the other direction.

Brian kept his hand on the right side of his face and ran after her.

"Is this what you wanted to see?"

He screamed at her.

Brian caught up to her and went to grab her arm.

Olivia pulled out of his reach too quickly and he ended up knocking her over.

Brian fell over too and Olivia pulled herself away from him.

"Damn you Olivia!"

He looked at her but she couldn't look at him, even if he was blocking the distortion.

"Can you even dare to look or bare to think of me?"

His voice was raised and Olivia finally turned to look at him.

Brian moved towards her and she pulled herself even farther from him.

"But Olivia, your fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man, behind the monster this face may seem."

He took his hand away and she turned her face back around quickly.

Brian put his hand back over his face.

"Olivia, please.."

Brian said softly as he looked away and backed up from Olivia.

Olivia turned to look at him, feeling a little bit of pity for him.

She picked up his mask and handed it back to him cautiously.

He looked at her and took it.

Brian put it back on, careful not to let her see his face.

He stood up and looked down at her.

Olivia could tell he was still pissed off.

Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground.

He started walking towards the exit they had entered from earlier.

"We must go back, they'll notice you're missing."

Brian knew Olivia had seen too much and was pissed he had to make this decision.

Olivia was confused at what he was doing, but didn't second guess him on letting her go.

**A/N: When you're crazy, you never know what you'll do.**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've been _really_ busy with school and stuff. Anyway, this isn't the best chapter in this story, I kinda just winged it, meh.**

Nick was walking into the precinct when he saw Alex talking to someone. He could hear man's voice, but couldn't see his face.

He saw Alex take something from him and she walked away, coming towards him.

She didn't realize he was there until he spoke.

"So, Alex, who were you talking to?"

Alex jumped when she heard his voice. He could tell something was off with her.

"Nick, you scared the shit out of me. And, it's none of your damn business."

Alex turned and walked into the building, Nick following a minute later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch walked into Cragen's office holding the newspaper.

"Hey, they're basically praising," he said sarcastically," our work in catching this guy."

Cragen looked at him.

"It only took us a month to catch him, I'm surprised they're not doing their usual complaining."

Before Munch could answer Elliot walked into the room.

Both Cragen and Munch looked at him in shock.

"Elliot, what the hell?" Munch looked at him.

Elliot knew he would hear their crap, but it would have to wait.

"Have you guys seen Liv?" Elliot looked panicked, but both men were confused by why he was here, now.

Cragen spoke up first. "No, and you still didn't answer out question."

Elliot knew this was coming.

"I needed to come back, the guilt was killing me for not saying goodbye."

Munch raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a little too late for that Romeo. Why are you asking where Liv is anyway?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, but got back to the point.

"I came to see her last night, and saying she was pissed is an understatement. I left for a minute, and when I came back she was gone, but all of her stuff was still here."

Cragen glanced subtly out into the other room, realizing that her stuff was still there and he hadn't noticed.

"If she doesn't show up soon, I'll be worried, but you know Liv, she probably got too pissed off at you and just left."

Monique interrupted them by walking into the office, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Elliot.

"Elliot. You're back." She had the same look of shock on her face that the other two had.

Monique turned towards Cragen.

"Anyway, I came in here to apologize for yesterday."

"He was your partner, but that's not the point-"

Elliot stopped him. "Wait, did something happen to Brian?"

Monique nodded. "Yeah, he died a couple days ago.." her voice trailed off.

Elliot felt sorry for them, but they were interrupted again, this time by Alex.

"You need to see this." She looked at Cragen and walked over to his desk. She put a note down. "I found it in my office this morning."

Cragen picked up the note and read it to himself.

"Do not fear for Olivia, she has returned safely without harm. Tell Stabler to stay away from her too, she's still pissed. Don't test me..."

He finished it and the others looked at him.

"Let me see it." Elliot said.

Cragen hesitated, but gave it to him anyway.

After Elliot was done reading it, he threw it on the ground and walked out of the office and the precinct.

The others stared and knew where he was going.

Cragen sighed. "I'm going to go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He got up and walked out as Munch and Monique read the note too.

**A/N: Yeah definetly not the best chapter. **

**But, REVIEW anyway. If you do not, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!**

**Your obedient friend, and Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Two more chapters left until our "intermission" ha.**

Olivia opened her apartment door and saw Elliot standing there.

"Elliot you shouldn't be here."

Elliot looked at her and knew she was hiding something.

"What the hell is going on Liv?"

Olivia blew off his question with another.

"Why the hell are you here Elliot! You left-"

Elliot interrupted her. He knew she was still pissed.

"Liv you know why I left and that's not what I came here to talk about."

Olivia knew that topic was for later.

"Why are you here then Elliot?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on."

Now Olivia got mad.

"You've been gone for months, then just decide to come back and snoop around my life?"

"You know that's not the case, I'll always worry about you in a serious situation because you're still my best friend."

Olivia didn't say anything.

She broke the silence when she spoke.

"Elliot... get in here."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

Elliot turned to look at her.

"Now will you tell me?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Brian is alive."

Elliot looked at her for a second, processing what she had said for a minute.

"And this is exactly why I wasn't going to say anything."

Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

Elliot snapped back to reality.

"Didn't he die two days ago? How's that even possible?"

"Yes, I don't even know how it's possible, but it happened."

Elliot had that feeling he always used to get when they were partners.

"What the hell did he do Olivia?"

"He hadn't changed",Olivia thought to herself.

"He came to me at the precinct last night and-"

She was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Cragen on the other side.

Cragen saw Elliot standing in the room behind her.

"I knew he'd be here."

Cragen said, concerned about what was going on.

"Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Elliot knew she wasn't going to say anything, but he was.

"Brian's alive."

Olivia sighed, wishing he wouldn't had said it.

Cragen looked as confused as Elliot had.

Olivia turned and gave Elliot a dirty look.

Cragen walked into her apartment and Olivia closed the door.

"How is that possible?"

Olivia didn't want to explain this again.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know how he's alive, but from what I could tell he didn't exactly want the world knowing."

Cragen sighed.

"So that's what that note was about."

Olivia looked at him.

"Note?"

Elliot spoke up again.

"Yeah, apparently Alex found a note in her office this morning."

"Is she still at the precinct?"

They both nodded.

"When I left the precinct she was."

Cragen said.

Olivia walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Liv?" Elliot asked.

She turned to face them.

"I'm going to talk to Alex."

She walked out her door, Elliot and Cragen followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brian watched as Olivia and Elliot talked to each other._

_He was getting increasingly pissed off, seeing the look in Elliot's eyes._

_Brian knew that look._

_Brian thought he'dwarned them, "Now they'll have to pay for the consequences."_

_He thought to himself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia, Cragen, and Elliot walked into the precinct.

Olivia walked up to Alex, who standing outside Cragen's office.

Alex looked up when Olivia came up to her.

"Alex, do you know something about B-"

She was interrupted by the sound of gunshots behind them.

Both turned around quickly.

Another couple went off, one hitting Fin in the side.

Olivia looked to the source of the gun shots.

She saw Brian standing there.

Their eyes met and she saw anger in them.

She snapped out of it and ran over to help Fin.

Amanda looked at her.

Olivia knew what she was going to say.

She pulled out her radio.

"I need a bus at Special Victims, precinct 1-6. Shots fired, officer down!"

Olivia put her radio back, but Amanda walked up to her.

"Liv, he's gone."

Olivia could see the hurt in her eyes, and Olivia knew it was in hers too.

She looked at the place Brian had been, but he was no where to be seen.

Nick and Munch had seen him to and ran in the direction he had left in.

Olivia didn't know what to do, she was in shock.

She turned and ran to the doors leading up to the roof.

Elliot noticed and followed her up the stairs.

**A/N: Don't hate me! You guys all know what happens next...**

**_Please_ REVIEW...**

**Your obedient friend and angel.**


End file.
